What's a girl to do?
by Kwewe
Summary: Who is this annoying girl who shows up and wants to mate with Inuyasha? What will Kagome do about all of this? And what is Inuyasha's reaction? Rated for some ahem scenes.
1. Osuwari

"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Kagome stalked off into the forest, her face set in anger. 'Stupid Inuyasha!' she thought. 'He's always such a jerk!!' She stomped through the forest, heading towards the well. She reached it and jumped inside, this time determined not to come back until Inuyasha apologized. He was always calling her useless and loud. She would show him.  
  
Inuyasha crawled up from the ground, gritting hid teeth in anger. 'Stupid woman..... ' he thought. Miroku shook his head at the hanyou. Those two were always fighting about something.  
  
Kagome walked inside of her house, kicked off her shoes, and stomped up the stair into her room. Her mother watched, shaking her head. It seemed that her daughter and Inuyasha had another fight...... When she walked inside her room she threw herself down onto her bed, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her.  
  
Three days later......  
  
Kagome was beginning to get worried as Inuyasha still hadn't come for her. Usually he was so impatient that he would run up to her yelling something like, "Oy! Kagome! You're so slow! We need to go find more shikon shards!" Then he would drag her back to the feudal era and they would search again. She sighed and looked back at her math book.  
  
Because she was so rarely in school, she had to study every chance that she got. She gave up and slumped in her chair, unable to concentrate. It was kind of nice to get a break without having to run around in the forest, and she was happy that she could now sleep in her own bed. Standing up from her desk, she walked over to her bed and sat heavily on it. Reaching over to the small table next to her bed, she picked up the phone and dialed one of her friends.  
  
No one picked up. She moved on, trying to reach a different friend, but still no one was home. After she had exhausted her resources she laid back down on her bed, deciding that she would just rest her eyes for a few minutes. Slowly, without realizing it, she slipped into a light sleep.  
  
Inuyasha stood next to the well, looking around suspiciously to make sure that nobody was watching. There was no way in hell that HE would be caught making the first move to bring her back. He put his hand on the side and hopped over the edge, jumping into the well.  
  
The bushes up the hill from the well shook lightly as Miroku and Sango chuckled, watching him from the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha hopped up out of the well in Kagome's time, hopping quietly up on the roof next to her room. Her window was open, as always. Hopping inside, he was careful not to make any noise as he noticed her asleep on the bed.  
  
He stood over her still form and leaned down, looking at her face closely. "Inuyasha," she breathed out, still asleep. He stiffened. Was she dreaming about him? He nearly choked when she reached up, grabbed him around the neck, and hauled him down onto her bed, directly on top of her. He looked at her and sighed with relief when he realized that she wasn't awake.  
  
Even though she was doing this is her sleep, that couldn't help the blush that was now evident on his face. Kagome rolled in her sleep, unconsciously changer her and Inuyasha's position. She was now sprawled out across him, her arms still around his neck. He was beginning to panic. What if she woke up like this?! His face blushed an even deeper red as he noticed her chest pressed firmly against his own.  
  
She nuzzled her face into the place where his shoulder and neck met. Inuyasha was reaching his hands up to gently remove her arms from around his neck when he froze. Her right leg was resting between his, nearly touching a............. delicate area......... This was bad. He grabbed her arms and carefully pried them from around his neck. She began to stir. Tingles ran up his spine when she breathed his name again.  
  
He froze once again as her eyes began to twitch, foretelling her awakening. He had to get out of here and fast, but how could her get out from under her without waking her up. He nearly shrieked like a girl when she moved in her sleep, pressing her cheek against his. He felt his entire body tingle as her breath tickled his ear. He wondered what in the world she could possibly be dreaming about in order to be doing THIS. He tried not to let his imagination get the better of him.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice until it was already too late that Kagome was now waking up. His eyes turned to her in horror as her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were blurry, but then focused slowly. They widened in shock. He braced himself.  
  
"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha!!!! OSUWARI!!! OSUWARI!!!! OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" He fell all the way through her bed and hit the floor hard. He let out a half groan, half sigh as he began to regain his breath. Just as he stood up a pillow collided with his head. He turned around and held his arms up in front of his face as Kagome continued to pommel him with her pillow.  
  
"HENATI!" she cried.  
  
"Oy-" he was cut off as she hit him again. "Kagome-" He jumped out of the way and glared at her. "You're the pervert!" he cried. She froze, pillow held up over her head.  
  
He continued. "You're the one who grabbed me in your sleep and kept whispering my name!" Kagome's face turned a deep red.  
  
"Did I?" she asked, lowering the pillow. Inuyasha glared at her. She turned a shade of crimson that she didn't think was possible for any human being. Inuyasha felt the need to smirk, but held it back for fear of another sit.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at her bed, which was completely destroyed. "What were you doing in my room?" she asked, letting her bangs cover her eyes. To Inuyasha it looked like she was sad, but she was really covering her eyes to hide the smile that was in them because she had possibly caught him. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly.  
  
"I was........ It's none of your business!"  
  
"Oh, isn't it?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
She looked up and smirked at him which only caused him to turn even redder than he was. Kagome decided that she would let him go easy this time and walked over to her backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, half expecting her to pull out some kind of modern torture device. She WAS crazy, after all.  
  
She picked up her pack and turned around. "Well, we DO need to go find more shards don't we?" he nodded, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Then let's go." She crawled onto his back as he hopped out the window and towards the well. Kagome smiled to herself, knowing that he had come to see her. That was enough of an apology for her. She knew that she would never get a real one, so this one would suffice. 


	2. Kwewe

Kagome stared ahead as she rode her bike at a leisurely pace along the dirt path. She glanced over at Inuyasha, his arms folded over his chest in that I-am-so-above-everybody-else posture. She shook her head and look over at Sango just in time to see her slap Miroku. She smiled. Secretly, she thought that those two really liked each other. If only Miroku could put a stop to his lecherous ways, the two might actually get somewhere, but it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon. 

"A town is up ahead," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and didn't see anything.

"How can you tell?" she asked curiously.

"I smell blood." Kagome looked ahead nervously. Blood?

"How much?" she asked, wondering why he wasn't running ahead like he usually did to investigate. 

"Just from a few people. But I don't smell any youkai." 

Kagome huffed. She had only slightly hoped that there would be a youkai so that there was a possibility of them finding a shard, but it seemed that there was no such luck. 

"I'm going to go ahead and see what's going on," Kagome declared. She rode past everyone before they could say anything.

"Oy! Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "You baka! Just because there are no youkai doesn't mean that it isn't dangerous!" 

Sango shook her head as Inuyasha went running after Kagome. Those two……………………………. 

Kagome came to an abrupt halt when she reached the town. What the hell??? There was a girl tied to a pole that was stuck in the ground. The fact that there was a girl tied to a pole in the ground is not what surprised Kagome; it was the look of the girl. Her hair was wild, it stuck out all over the place with branches and leaves in it. She wore what looked to be a loin cloth and a bra made out of leaves. Dirt was smudged all over her face and her feet were bare. 

Kagome let her bike lean against a tree as she walked into the town. She noticed that Inuyasha was now beside her, apparently having caught up to her a bit ago. He was staring at the girl in the same manner that Kagome had. She turned to him and began to speak.

"Should we?………" she left the question open, not sure of how to end it exactly. Inuyasha just looked at her.

"It's the town's business. I don't see why WE have to interfere when a Shikon shard isn't involved."

Kagome hit him in the back of the head, leaving a large lump.

"Oy! What was that for?!" he cried, holding his head in both his hands.

"You're such a JERK Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped into the town, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She walked up to the men who surrounded the girl, deciding to inquire as to what was going on. 

"Um, Excuse me?" They didn't seem to notice her.

"Excuse me," she said a little louder. Still, there was no reaction. 

"Excuse me!!!" she yelled. The men finally turned around to face her.

"Yeah? What is it?" the tallest one asked. 

"I was just wondering why you have this girl here tied up."

"Because she's a menace," the man, whose voice sounded like gravel, said, clearly annoyed by Kagome's presence. 

"What did she do?"

"She hangs around here and won't leave. She's stolen food and kidnapped some of the town children."

Kagome looked over to the girl, who was sticking her tongue out at the men. The shortest man reached out and backhanded the girl. Her head snapped around, but she turned it back quickly and stuck her tongue out again. The man reached up to hit her again but was stopped by a voice.

"Oy. Don't do that," Inuyasha said, his hands on his hips.

"Oh? And why not?" The man asked, hitting the girl again.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Because all she did was stick her tongue out at you." Before anyone could say anything else, Kagome decided to ask this girl a question.

"Did you really kidnap the kids?" she asked, squatting down so that she was eye level with the girl sitting on the ground. The girl seemed to consider her for a moment before answering.

"No. Why would I do something like that? We were all just playing a game." She turned her head away from Kagome and turned to Inuyasha, a slight gleam in her eyes. 

"What's your name?" Kagome asked politely. The girl looked at Kagome and just stuck her tongue out.

"She wouldn't tell us either," one of the men said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Why don't you just tell her," Inuyasha said, bored with the situation and become frustrated fast. He just wanted to leave so that he could find more shikon shards. The girl's eyes lit up and she tilted her head up at the hanyou. 

"I'll tell YOU," she said, smiling at him.

"Fine then, tell me," he said, not even looking at her. 

"Come here."

"Fine, if we can leave after Kagome knows your name, then I'll do ANYTHING to get out of here." He walked over to the girl and stood in front of her, looked at her expectantly. 

"Closer," she whispered. He leaned over. Nobody noticed until it was too late that one of her hands were free. She reached up quickly, grabbed Inuyasha behind his head, and pulled his face to her, pressing her lips against his hard. Kagome's jaw dropped open, as did that of the men standing around the girl. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open in shock. 

The girl pulled back and put her lips next to Inuyasha's ear. "My name is Kwewe," she said silkily. Kagome's fists were balled at her sides again as her eyes closed in anger. Inuyasha backed quickly away from the girl when she released his head, his eyebrow twitching. 

Before anyone could recover from their shock, the girl had freed herself from the rest of her binds and hopped away from the pole, running into the town. The men ran after her while Kagome and Inuyasha stood frozen to their spots. They barely heard the girl's yelling and whoops anymore as she ran further and further away from them. 

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome hesitantly. She still had a look of extreme anger on her face. Kagome let out a sigh/grunt as she stalked off, heading back in the direction that Sango and Miroku were coming from. Inuyasha walked numbly behind her, still not quite recovered from the shock of that. He'd only ever been kissed by Kikyo before. 


	3. The Girl From Hell

A/N: No! I swear this is not a self insertion fic, BELIEVE ME!!! And by the way, Kwewe is pronounced Kwayway, I repeat: KWEWE IS PRONOUNCED KWAYWAY!! 

Inuyasha ignored Miroku and Sango's inquiries about what had happened. They were made even more curious by Kagome's silence along with the Hanyou's. A few hours later it was dark and they had all settled down to rest for the night. 

The monk and exterminator had finally given up on the questions as Kagome rolled out her sleeping back. She snuggled into it and felt Shippo curl up beside her. A smile spread across her face as she drifted into sleep. 

Inuyasha's ears twitched as some bushes rustled. Everyone had fallen asleep quite a while ago and it was near dawn. He searched around the area, now alert, when his nose picked up a scent. His head shot upward when the rustles were suddenly above him. His eyes widened as a large, dark figure fell out of the branches towards him.

He jumped out of the way and landed on the ground below the tree he had previously resided in. At the noise, everyone but Kagome had woken up. Sango and Miroku were on their feet in an instant at the loud crashing noise. 

Slowly, Kagome began to wake up. She lifted her head off of her sleeping bag, her eyes half lidded with sleep. She stood quickly when she noticed everyone standing up around her.

"What's going on?" she asked. Everyone looked so serious. They turned to Inuyasha who was still sniffing the air. The figure had disappeared again. The group heard a rustling noise to their right. Inuyasha leapt at the noise, slashing it with his deadly claws. The bush was left in shreds, but nothing was behind it. 

There was a rustle to the left. Inuyasha slashed at them. Still, there was nothing behind the bushes. Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He turned to Kagome.

"Kagome? How is it able to move so fast? Does it have a shikon shard?"

Kagome felt around the area then shook her head. "No, there are no shikon shards around here." 

It was then that the presence made itself known. A high pitched squeal caused Inuyasha flatten his ears protectively to his head as a girl leapt out of the bushes at him. She swung her arms around his neck and latched onto his waist with her legs. Kagome felt her anger begin to rise as the girl from earlier attached herself to Inuyasha, rubbing her face against his cheek. 

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "A- ano……… Kwewe?" he asked.

"HAI!!" she squealed out. Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger. Just what the HELL was this girl doing with HER Inuyasha?! Kagome paled when she realized what she had thought. HER Inuyasha? 

Inuyasha began to attempt to gently pry the girl off of him. She wasn't budging. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the hanyou. "Inuyasha, how could you do that to Kagome-sama? You've been with another woman this entire time?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Wha…………………. Keh! I'm not with her!!!" he yelled angrily. 

"Oh? She seems very familiar with YOU." Miroku smirked. 

"I………… I…………… It's not like that you perverted monk!!!" Inuyasha was now blushing furiously. Sango turned to Kagome, wondering what her reaction to all of this was. Her fists were balled at her sides, her eyes shut tight in anger. Sangor turned back around and looked at Inuyasha just in time to see Kwewe kiss him. It was a hard, passionate kiss that stunned all of them. 

Sango closed her eyes and silently prayed that Kagome hadn't seen that. 

"Inuyasha you baka!!!" she screamed, running into the woods. Kagome had seen. 

"Oy! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. 

Kagome ran away, not sure why she was doing so. After all, Inuyasha wasn't REALLY hers, was he? He had never made any move towards her, so maybe he really wasn't interested. And he didn't seem to be trying to get that Kwewe girl off of him too hard. She wouldn't let herself cry, she absolutely wouldn't. Kagome just needed some air. 

After all, there was no reason for her to get so upset, right? She stopped running after a while and continued to walk through the forest, dragging her feet. Still, that was a pretty hard kiss. Kagome kicked a rock as she passed it and let out a squeak. She grabbed her now injured toe and hopped around on her other foot, rubbing the injured appendage in a soothing manner. 

She turned when she heard a rustling noise and before she had time to become nervous about the noise, Shippo popped out of the bushes. 

"Kagome!" he cried, leaping into her arms. Kagome hugged him and looked down at him in question.

"What is it Shippo?"

He began to blush. "I think that Inuyasha needs help!" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why would he need my help?" She got ready to bolt in case a youkai had attacked, but why would he need her help with that? 

"Because! That scary girl has Inuyasha on his back and I heard Miroku mumble something about rape!" Kagome sweat dropped as Shippo got a confused look on his face. "Ne, Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"What is rape?"

Kagome blushed. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Oh, well Miroku kept on talking about how it's impossible to rape a man because you can't rape someone who is willing."

Kagome sweat dropped again. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Is Inuyasha willing to be raped by that scary girl?"

"I-I-um…………………….." She didn't know quite how to answer that, but supposed that she should probably go and help Inuyasha for the time being. 

It was around afternoon when they stopped traveling. Kagome pulled out her lunch and sat down on the grass next to a stream. When she had arrived last night Kwewe had Inuyasha's shirt off and he was beat red, squirming beneath her. Ever since then, they hadn't been able to lose her. By God, she was quick. Somehow she was nearly able to keep up even when Inuyasha was running, although he wasn't going as fast as he possibly could, even though she wasn't part youkai. 

Miroku said that when you love someone you will go to any lengths to be with them. At the glare that Kagome had admonished him with, Sango hit him over the head with her youkai exterminating weapon. 

Kagome chanced a glance over at the girl who was sitting next to Inuyasha. She felt a sweat drop come on when she noticed that the girl was glaring at her. Kagome looked back at her food and continued to eat. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise up and guessed that the girl was still glaring at her. 

When she felt that the girl was no longer staring at her, she turned and look at her, examining the way she looked. Leaves were still stuck in her now, spiked hair. Kagome wondered how she had managed to spike her hair here. Now bird feathers were also in her wild red hair. Red seemed to suit her for some reason. She wore what looked like a bra made of leaves and vines. Her loin cloth was made of some odd material that Kagome could've sworn was leather. 

She was a little bit shorter than Kagome was, with slightly tanned skin, most likely from being outside. Her hair was medium length, which made it look even weirder when it was spiked and frizzed up. My my, this girl look odd indeed. She still had bare feet, but was now clean from the dirt that had been all over her yesterday. Kagome noticed a bracelet made of large beads and feathers around her wrist. She looked like an amazon on a sugar high. 

Kagome turned away quickly when the girl returned her glare to Kagome. This was going to be uncomfortable. As they finished up lunch, Kagome stood and stretched. She shoved her things back into her pack and stood, waiting for the other to get ready. 

Kagome was becoming increasingly nervous as Kwewe inched her way towards her, never walking directly towards her, but stepping sideways every so often. When she was right beside Kagome, she looked at Inuyasha. 

"I saw something move over in those trees!" she cried, pointing to the woods in front of them. Inuyasha turned to scan the area with his eyes. Kagome froze up when the girl turned to her. Her head turned slowly to look at Kwewe, sweat dropping when she saw the smirk on the girl's face. 

Kagome let out a squeak as a kick sent her flying into the river. Kwewe immediately dropped to the ground and began to cry just before Inuyasha turned around. Kagome came spluttering to the surface. Inuyasha turned questioning eyes to them, along with everyone else in the group, wondering why Kagome was in the river and Kwewe was crying on the ground. 

Kwewe lifted a hand up and pointed at Kagome. "She- she- she pushed me down!!!" she cried, burying her face in her hands and sobbing wildly. Kagome looked flabbergasted. She didn't have a clue as to what to say. 

Everyone turned to Kagome. She began to sputter, her face turning red in anger. "I-I did not!! Why would I do that to that childish brat?!?!" she shrieked. They all turned to Kwewe, who was now standing up looking as though she'd just woken up.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Well, I suppose we should be going ne?" she asked, skipping happily up to Inuyasha and grabbing his arm. Kagome could kill right about now. She felt a growl begin to rise up in her throat as they began to walk off. She got the feeling that by the end of this week either her or Kwewe were going to be dead or maimed. This was not going to be pretty. 


	4. Powder at the Hot Spring

Kagome glared at Kwewe's back. They all were sitting around a campfire eating. It was already dark out and they were all supposed to be hitting the sack soon. Kwewe sat next to Inuyasha with her arms wrapped around one of his so that he could not get up into the tree that they were next to. Kagome could see that this was attention that Inuyasha didn't want, so she didn't get as angry as she had been before. 

They had asked Kwewe some questions earlier that day. It turned out that the girl was 15, and the reason she was so fast was because 'I eat right, duh,' as she had put it. Kagome wasn't sure if that was quite the answer. They found out that what she ate was mostly things very high in sugar, gee, that was surprising. She NEVER ran out of energy. Kagome also realized that she was becoming more sarcastic since the girl had been around. 

No longer able to take sitting and watching Kwewe hit on Inuyasha so much, Kagome stood and alerted the group that she would be going on a short walk. Sango stood.

"May I come with you Kagome?" she asked politely. Kagome let a smile creep onto her face and nodded. Sango walked up to Kagome and walked beside her. 

They walked in silence for a moment, neither having anything in particular that they had to say to the other. Sango had just opened her mouth to speak when Kagome let out a gasp of delight. Sango looked up to see what the girl was so happy about and immediately felt her spirits rise. There was a hot spring. Kagome ran up to the edge of it and began stripping off her clothes. 

She turned to look at the youkai exterminator. "You coming in?" she asked curiously. Sango nodded and began to strip off her clothes. The two women felt their entire bodies relax as they stepped into the water. Kagome found a smooth rock to sit on and sighed, letting her head rest against a rock behind her. Sango began to speak after a moment. 

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you like Kwewe?" Kagome tensed up, her eyes still closed. Sango smiled at Kagome's reaction. 

"She's just annoying that's all."

"You're jealous, ne Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes flew open. "Wha-! No! I'm not jealous of that little brat! Why on earth would I be jealous?!" Sango could tell from Kagome's severe reaction that what she said was true. She raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. Kagome sighed in defeat and let her head drop. 

"Maybe a little……….. How did you know?"

"It's obvious, you know. " Sango felt a smirk coming on. "I know that Inuyasha wishes that YOU were in Kwewe's place when she hangs all over him."

Kagome flew up into a standing position. "WHAT?!" Sango began to laugh.

"I'm just saying that he would probably like for you to be more affectionate to him. The only time that you two ever touch is when he's injured and you're bandaging his wounds, or when you ride on his back. He's much too shy to make a move on his own. Just look at the way that he reacts to Kwewe hanging all over him and he doesn't even have any feeling for her. Can you imagine what his reaction would be if YOU were to do that?" 

Kagome sat down and thought about that for a moment. "I wonder what he would do if I acted that way towards him." Kagome frowned. "But what if he doesn't want me to act that way towards him? What if he just threw me off of him?" she asked, worried. 

"That wouldn't happen, believe me." Kagome looked curiously at Sango, wondering where all of this had come from. She smirked.

"Well then, what about you and Miroku?" she asked, leaning forward. Sango's eyes widened. She stood up, blushing.

"I think it's about time for me to get back to camp," she said, dodging the subject. Kagome smiled, glad that the attention was now off of her and Inuyasha. 

"Are you coming?" Sango asked. 

"Nah, I think I'll just stay in here a little while longer." Sango dressed and walked back towards the camp. Kagome sunk into the water and closed her eyes, welcoming the peace and quiet of the night. She was just about to drift into sleep when a loud splash started her. Her eyes shot open and she looked around the water. 

There were ripples on the surface, but she couldn't see anything through the steam. She narrowed her eyes, attempting to be able to see further through the act, but it was no use. She was just about to dismiss it when something leapt out of the water at her and began to attack her. She screamed. 

Sango reached the camp and sat down. Everyone looked up at her as she sat down. "Where is Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. 

"Oh, don't worry," she replied. "She won't be too much longer." Sango took in the quiet around her. Wait a second, quiet? She looked around, expecting to see Kwewe latched onto Inuyasha. 

"Where's Kwewe?" she asked curiously. Inuyasha hopped out of the tree he was in.

"She went to go take a bath in a hot spring that she said was nearby." The men froze when Sango gasped and stood. 

"What is it?" Miroku asked, standing next to her. 

"K-Kagome………." 

It was then that a loud, girly scream echoed throughout the forest. The group began to run towards the source of the sound, Inuyasha in the lead. 

Kagome shoved the thing off of her, attempting to see what it was. There stood Kwewe, a smirk on her face. Kagome looked at the girl, slightly afraid of what the 'unpredictable little wench,' as Inuyasha had called her, might do. Kagome raised her hands up in defense as the small girl launched herself at Kagome again. 

Before she could figure out what she was doing, with eyes shut tight, Kagome threw her fist at the quickly approaching girl. Skin cam in contact with skin as a loud thud, then splashing noise was heard. Kagome slowly opened one eye to see what had happened. When she saw, she opened both of her eyes and stared at her fist, glancing between it and Kwewe. 

Kwewe held her cheek in surprise. Kagome had punched her.

The group arrived just as Kagome's punch connected with Kwewe's face. They stared. Kagome had actually punched someone. Kagome seemed as shocked as they were. The two women in the hot spring, however didn't notice the company that they had. 

Finally, Kwewe turned her head to look at the group, bringing Kagome's attention to their audience. Kagome's eyes widened even more at seeing the two men there, staring at them. Kagome ducked down into the water. 

"Inuyasha!!!!!" Inuyasha cringed as he felt the rest about to come. "OSUWARI!!!!!" THUD! Kagome looked at the still standing Miroku. 

"Sango!" she yelled. "Take care of him would you!" Sango hit Miroku in the back of the head to stop his staring. Miroku hit the ground from the impact. Kagome looked at Kwewe just in time to see the girl go flying at her again. She was knocked back against a rock, hitting her head on the sharp object. 

Kagome yelped in pain as she felt a warm liquid begin to run down her neck. Sango's eyes widened as the fight got a little more serious. Sango was just about to run into the spring to help them when she saw the look on Kagome's face. Sango froze in her place. She'd never seen a look quite like that on Kagome's face before. 

Kagome shook slightly as she reached a hand tenderly up to the back of her head, wincing when her fingers came in contact with the gash on the back of her head. Walking to the edge of the pool, she grabbed a towel and turned to Kwewe. Kwewe had a triumphant look on her face, guessing that Kagome had given up because she was hurt. 

Kagome wrapped the towel around her body, intent on keeping what was left of her modesty. 

"Given up already, have you?" Kwewe taunted. Kagome's bangs covered her eyes, hiding her true look. 

"Oh, so you're going to cry now?" Kwewe laughed at Kagome. Kagome raised her head up and looked at the girl. Kwewe stopped laughing in an instant when she saw Kagome's face. A confused look swept across Kwewe's face, but it was too late. 

"I'm not going to cry, and I'm not giving up you little bitch!!" Kagome yelled, leaping at Kwewe. Kagome's hands closed around Kwewe's neck and she began to squeeze the girl. Kwewe struggled against her. Because they were in the water, Kagome couldn't keep he grip on the girl's neck. They slipped and rolled about in the water, causing a nearly constant spray of the hot water. 

The entire group stared, Inuyasha and Miroku now having recovered. Shippo looked scared.

"Kagome has never acted like THIS before," he said. The group nodded simultaneously, not quite sure about how they were supposed to break this up. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the fight stopped, both of the girls frozen in their spot. 

One of Kagome's hands was around Kwewe's neck, while Kwewe held Kagome by her hair. Kagome's other hand had kwewe's around twisted around so that it had locked and she could get away. Kwewe's other hand was pulled back, ready to punch. The two girls panted heavily in the steamy water, Kagome's towel clung to her body, now soaked through, but she didn't notice. 

In the blink of an eye, Kwewe had hopped away from Kagome, pulled a small back from the shore, and throw a thick, white powder at Kagome. Kagome coughed and swatted at the powder, attempting to fan it away. She could feel herself breath some of the powder in. It burned her lungs and throat. It burned her wherever it touched. 

Kagome looked up at Kwewe, question in her eyes at what the girl had done to her. Kwewe giggled and ran off into the woods. Kagome's last thought, before she passed out, was 'How is her hair still spiked when it's wet?' Then everything went black. 


	5. Kagome the Pervert

Blurry. Everything was blurry. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring down at her. Groggily, she sat up, grabbing her head when it began to ache.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kagome recognized that as the voice of Miroku. She nodded slowly and tried to stand. When she reached her feet, she stumbled for a moment and was caught by Inuyasha. She looked up at him, a weird feeling coming over her. 

Quickly brushing the feeling aside, she began to ask her questions. 

"What happened to me?" she asked, looking around at everyone. All of their eyes were filled with worry. Sango was the first to answer her question. 

"You were fighting with Kwewe and she threw some powder on you, then you passed out." 

The memories came back to her quickly. 'Oh my,' she thought, 'I got really angry there.' Sango walked up to her.

"Ne, Kagome, since you're awake now hadn't you best get dressed?" Kagome looked down at herself and noticed, for the first time, that she was wearing only a towel. That strange feeling started to come over her again. She shook her head to clear it and nodded to Sango.

"Yeah, I suppose I should." The feeling washed over her, but this time she couldn't control it. It took her of her body, completely controlling her movements. Kagome reached up and pulled the towel off, ready to get dressed right in front of them. 

At everyone's gasp she looked up at them. "What?" she asked curiously. Kagome saw Miroku staring at her, and it wasn't at her face. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, and he seemed frozen to the spot. 

"Kagome!" Sango cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked down at herself. The feeling left her and she suddenly realized what she had just done. She quickly snatched the towel up off the ground and covered herself.

"I-I-" she stammered. "I don't know why I……… I just got this really weird feeling, and it seemed like the right thing to do and………." she didn't know what else to say. Kagome quickly grabbed her clothes and ran off into the woods. 

As she pulled her clothes on she wondered what all that had been about. What was this strange feeling that kept coming over her. A sudden image popped into her head. Inuyasha naked. She shook her head violently and pulled the rest of her clothes on, a deep red blush covering her face. What the hell was happening to her? 

She began to walk slowly back to the camp, the feeling washing over her repeatedly. She had a name for the feeling, she knew what it was but couldn't quite grasp it. It was at the tip of her tongue. There it was again. An image of her kissing Inuyasha passionately entered her mind. Kagome shook her head more violently as she stumbled back into camp. 

Everyone watched her with extreme concern as she stumbled into the camp. "Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. She felt the feeling begin to sweep up on her again, stronger than before. Was the powder causing this? 

Kagome looked up at the group. "I think that Kwewe………… I think something was in that powder……….. I don't know what, but I keep getting this weird feeling that I can't explain." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and felt it begin to rise.

"I feel it again, it's like-" Before she could finish her sentence the urge became to strong. Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha and locked her legs firmly around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips before she was finally able to get control of herself. When she finally did, she let go of the poor, confused hanyou and stepped away from him quickly. 

A blush redder than a tomato was on both her and Inuyasha's face. The group stared in awe. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome in question. When he looked at her, she felt it begin to surface again. Before she lost control, she dropped to the ground and clung to the root of a tree as though it would keep her from leaping at poor Inuyasha again. 

An image entered her mind of Inuyasha caressing her body, kissing her deeply. Kagome held her head in her hands. She knew what this feeling was. This must be what poor Miroku felt like every single day. Kagome wondered how the poor monk dealt with it. 

Kagome looked up at them as the spell passed. "I know what it is…….." she said, gasping for breath. They looked at her in anticipation, wondering what in the world could be causing her to act in such a manner. Even though they knew that she liked the hanyou, she had NEVER acted quite like THIS towards him. 

"It's perversion………." Everyone got a confused look on her face at her words, but didn't say anything as they heard a giggling in the bushes.

Kwewe popped out of them and looked at Kagome who was still on the ground. "So you finally figured it out did you? Yup, that was my special powder. I figured that you needed to lighten up and get some of you sexual tension out, so I decided that I would help you!!!" she cried out cheerfully. It seemed that she was forever on a sugar high……. 

"You did what?!" Kaogme shrieked, leaping at the girl, preparing to strangle her. Kwewe leapt easily to the side, causing Kagome to hit the dirt and slide. She was up in an instant, jumping for Kwewe's neck again. 

Kwewe smiled. "Inuyasha naked!" she cried. That was all that was needed to trigger Kagome's perversion. She fell to the ground, clutching her head as more scenarios ran through her head. 

Inuyasha stared in horror. Kagome was thinking about him like THAT and she couldn't even control it? Kwewe looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Should I give YOU some of my special powder too??" she asked, slowly walking towards him. Inuyasha back away from her cautiously. Kwewe stopped and smiled.

"Just kidding! I would never do that to my precious Inu-poo!" Inuyasha winced at the name. What would Sesshoumaru do if he heard her call him that? Inuyasha would never be able to live it down. Kwewe jumped to the side as Sango's hiraikotsu came at her. 

"Kwewe! Give us the antidote!" Kwewe only smiled and began to run off into the woods. "Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara changed and ran to Sango, allowing her do get on its back. Shippo jumped up behind Sango. 

"I will avenge you Kagome!" he cried as they flew off. So now Kagome was left with the lecherous monk, and the poor, unsuspecting hanyou. Kagome stood after Kwewe left, looking completely refreshed. 

"I feel SO much better," she yawned out, stretching her once tense muscles. Kagome straightened her skirt and looked at the two men with their jaws dropped. 

"What?"

"But you-" Miroku began. 

"Oh, I'm fine now," she said, a large smile on her face. Suddenly, a frown spread across her face.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a BIG favor and go gather some wood for a fire?" she asked sweetly, indicating to the burnt out one. "It's a bit chilly."

Miroku smiled and nodded, glad that Kagome was better. He walked out into the woods in search of the wood that Kagome had so nicely asked for. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

He was watching her closely, as though she may die at any minute. 

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Could YOU do me a favor too?"

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Can you pick that up for me?" she asked, indicating to her backpack. 

Inuyasha sighed. "You know, if it's too heavy for you, you shouldn't put so much in it." He turned around and bent over to pick it up. Kagome immediately seized her chance. All of this just seemed so……………. Right……….. 

Kagome smiled and called out. "Osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground, causing a slight dust cloud to rise. He sat up slowly.

"Damnit Kagome! What the hell was that f…………." he trailed off as he saw the look on her face. Kagome dropped to her knees in front of him and leaned towards his face. Inuyasha began to blush at how close she was. 

Kagome grabbed his hands from the ground and raised them up over his head, pinning him to the ground. Inuyasha, who was too stunned to move, was not able to fight back at all. The real question was, did he really want to? Kagome smiled down at him as she lay across the top of him, pressing her chest against his. 

Inuyasha gulped. What was she doing? He tried to think of some way to get away without hurting her. But did he want to? That thought started him. He was brought out of his reverie when Kagome ground her hips against his. His eyes widened and he looked at her. She was smiling devilishly, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. 

Kagome ground her hips against his again and he was barely able to keep himself from grinding back. She smiled when she saw his restraint in his eyes. He wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up. Kagome lowered her head and kissed him, and for once, he kissed back. Their kiss ended a few moments later, both of them panting for breath. 

Kagome ground her hips against him again, and this time Inuyasha couldn't keep himself from doing it back. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt him grind back against her. Slowly, she reached her hands up under his shirt and began to run her hands along his well muscled chest. Inuyasha felt his hands begin to slowly creep to the bottom of her shirt, wanting to do the same thing to her. 

'No,' he thought. 'I have to stop this, she doesn't know what she's doing. This isn't fair to her!' his mind screamed. But no matter how much he wanted to stop, he couldn't make a move to do so. Kagome grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast, smiling hungrily down at him. Inuyasha still couldn't move.

'This isn't right,' he thought. 'It isn't right, but why does it feel so right? Why can't I stop?' Inuyasha groaned a little as Kagome ground her hips against him again. He could feel his need growing. If this didn't stop soon he would not be able to stop himself. Kagome reached down to his pants, untying them with ease. Just as she was about to pull them off, they were interrupted. 

"Ahem, should I leave you two alone?" Miroku stood there, a pile of wood in his arms. The two jumped apart. Kagome finally came back to her senses and blushed a deeper red than she'd ever blushed before. What had she just done?

That thought flashed through her mind over and over again. 'What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? I could have ruined everything. He probably hates me now. What have I done?!' Her mind continued to scream this same sentence at her over and over again. 

She looked up at Inuyasha hesitantly. "I…………. I am so sorry!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. Miroku decided that he would busy himself with more fire wood while they worked this out, after all, he could tease them about it later for as long as he wanted to. He disappeared into the woods without another word. 

Inuyasha felt bad as he saw the tears run from her eyes. "I am so sorry Inuyasha! I couldn't stop! I mean I wanted to but-"

Inuyasha's mind froze. She wanted to stop? Kagome caught onto what she just said.

"I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind so much if………..well……….. I mean………." she blushed as her sobbing continued. Inuyasha felt the intense need to comfort her, to pull her to him and not let go. He wanted to kiss her and pull her body to his, but he resisted, not knowing where that would take him. 

"It's okay, Kagome. I didn't mind………………." Kagome's tears stopped abruptly as she looked up at him in shock. Had he just said what she thought he said? Inuyasha tossed her backpack to her.

"You wanted this right?"

"Actually no, that was just my perverted side trying to get you into a position where it could take advantage of you," she answered absentmindedly, not realizing what she had said until she saw the shocked expression on Inuyasha's face. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. Kagome busied herself with her backpack, pretending that she hadn't just said that out loud. 

Miroku arrived with more firewood and set about making the fire, deciding that he would wait until later to tease them. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and curled up inside, guessing that sleeping was the best thing that she could do for everybody right now. Just before she fell asleep she decided that she would say what she had been thinking about. 

"Hey guys?"

"Yes?" Miroku answered her.

"From now on, don't believe my when I ask you to do favors that will leave the other one alone, okay?" The two men nodded to her, a knowing look on Miroku's face.

"Actually, don't even trust me if I ask you to do a favor while the other one is there either, I don't think that my perverted side cares either way………….."

Inuyasha got a horrified look on his face at this. Her perverted side didn't care what anybody saw them doing. Shit……………………


	6. Antidote

A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter, it's…………. different. Just review and let me know what you think, suggestions are more than welcome!

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and slowly her surroundings came into focus. It was just barely morning and nobody was around. She glanced at the fire which looked like it had died down a few hours ago, there were only a few glowing embers left. She sat up slowly and looked around more, wondering where the guys had gone, but there was no trace of them anywhere. 

She stood up and decided that they were probably at the hot spring, so she would just wait here and eat breakfast from her backpack. She pulled it out and ate quickly.

After twenty minutes had passed, Kagome began to get worried. She stood up and walked in the direction of the hot springs, knowing that she would hear them talking or moving around in the water if they were in there. That thought comforted her because she knew that she would most likely not happen upon them, naked in the water. 

As she got closer to the spring, she strained her ears, listening for the slightest sound. There wasn't any. Slowly, she stepped into view of the spring and froze at what she saw. Miroku and Inuyasha were laying in the spring, the spring that was red with blood in the water. The houshi and hanyou were dead, floating in the water, huge gashes torn along their bodies. Her mouth opened and she screamed.

Kagome shot up in bed, a bloodcurdling scream erupting from her lips. Her eyes were wide as she continued to scream. Quickly, a form darted in front of her and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Kagome!" it cried. "Kagome! It's okay! You're awake now! You're awake!" It yelled at her, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to snap her out of it.

The scream slowly died in her throat as the words sunk in. Her eyes focused on the form in front of her and she recognized it as Inuyasha. She flung her arms around his neck and cried, barely noticing as Miroku walked up behind them. Inuyasha froze, wondering if this was her perversion, but the thought quickly left his mind as he felt her tears soaking through to his shoulder. Carefully, he reached a hand up to her back and rubbed it soothingly. 

Slowly, Kagome calmed down and pulled away from the hanyou, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Inuyasha ignored her apology and looked her in the eye. "What was all that about?" he asked her.

Kagome looked away from him and began to relay her dream. "Well, I woke up and you guys weren't there," she paused, wondering if she should really tell them about her horrible nightmare.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed. "You screamed like that just because of that?!"

"No!" Kagome cried, looking down at her hands as though they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "Like I was saying, I woke up and you guys weren't there, and so I went looking for you. I thought that maybe you were in the hot spring so I walked over there."

Kagome blushed at the look Miroku was giving her.

"Not to spy on you guys! I knew that I could hear you before I saw anything if you were actually in there! But when I got there I couldn't hear anything, so I looked and you were both there, but you were dead. The pool was full of blood, and you guys had deep gashes all over your body and-" she stopped as she choked back another sob. 

Inuyasha looked at her but made no move to hug her. "Well, we're alive aren't we? So don't worry about it." He said. Anyone would have thought that he was being insensitive, but Kagome caught the slight softness in his tone. It was his own way of telling her that everything was okay and that she should calm down. 

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, adequately making him confused by the action. He backed away, wondering if the pervert was back. Holding up her hands in defense, she waved the dismissively. 

"No, no, I'm not the pervert, yet."

Inuyasha blanched at that. Yet. She had said yet. Was she planning on becoming the pervert? As though she read his thoughts, she answered the question. 

"I'm not planning on it, but I can't control it you know." They seemed to accept that answer as they all sat down for breakfast. Kagome had just relaxed when she heard a weird noise. Everyone tensed as they heard it. The noise was getting closer. Kagome got to her feet, ready for an attack.

"I sense a shikon shard," she said. "It's coming from that direction." She pointed to her right. Everyone tensed until Sango burst through the bushes on Kirara. Shippo thre himself at Kagome almost immediately.

She caught him and hugged him, raising her questioning look to Sango. "You got a shikon shard?" she asked. Sango looked confused for a moment.

"Well, not a shikon shard, but I did bring a present for you." 

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "But I sensed…………" Just then they heard a weird noise, like the growling of a dog, only more………….. Human. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the large bundle of rope on the back of Kirara. Only, it turned out that it wasn't a large bundle of rope, but a person.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the sight of Kwewe. The girl was chewing on the rope, thrashing around. The movement made her fall off Kirara's back with, what Kagome thought was a satisfying thud. 

"Lemme go!" the girl cried, resuming her gnawing at the thick cord. Kagome walked slowly up to the girl and crouched down beside her, her mind taken completely off the shikon shard. 

"Give me the cure to whatever the hell that you did to me." Kwewe seemed to consider this for a moment, but then stuck out her tongue. 

"Why would I wanna give it to you, ugly old hag!" Kwewe wiggled around in the dirt, wrestling with the rope. Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them.

"Give me the damn antidote!" she yelled, quickly losing her temper. Kwewe smiled. 

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it? Isn't it fun to be with the pretty man?" Kwewe teased.

"Pretty man? Wha-" Kagome turned slowly to Inuyasha, nearly laughing out loud at him being called a 'pretty man'. Inuyasha's face turned a slight pink and he stormed up to Kwewe, crouching down beside her. 

"Give us the cure!" he yelled, his faces inches away from hers. Kwewe jumped forward and kissed him firmly on the lips, pulling back after a moment. She laughed at the expression on his face.

"See, woman? Isn't it fun?" she asked Kagome.

"Quit calling me woman! My name is Kagome!"

"Whatever, woman. But my point is, who would want to get cured?" Kagome's face was turning red with anger. She shut her eyes and was about to count to ten when she was interrupted by a strange snapping sound. Her eyes flew open to see yards of rope ripped and laying on the ground, with Kwewe nowhere in sight. 

The whole group looked around. She had disappeared so quickly. Kagome nearly slapped herself on the forehead. She should have paid more attention. The shikon shard, duh.

"She has a shikon shard!" she ground out, feeling around for it. Her head snapped to her left just in time to see the girl leaping at her. She hit Kagome hard, knocking her to the ground with her body. They wrestled in the dirt, sending up a huge dust cloud. Kagome searched blindly for any pockets that could hold the antidote. 

Her hand fell upon a pouch and she tore it from the girl. Kwewe leapt off of her and bounded into the trees. Sango was just about to go after her when Kagome called out to her.

"It's okay, I think that I've got the antidote. Everyone sighed, but none were so relieved as Inuyasha. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control himself with Kagome acting the way that she was. Kagome held the pouch out to Sango until she took it.

"What do you want me to do with it?" she asked curiously. 

"Do what Kwewe did, throw it on me. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work."

Sango looked hesitant, but did as she bid. Opening the pouch carefully, she picked up some of the powder and threw it on the young miko. Kagome immediately felt her head go light. The trees around her seemed to be swirling. He knees gave out.

Inuyasha ran to catch her, stopping her from hitting the ground. Kagome looked up at him as things began to clear. Everything seemed to make sense now. Everything was clear. She felt so much better. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. Everyone sighed. 

"I feel so much better!" she said enthusiastically. Then she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, her legs around his waist, and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha's eyes, as well as everyone else's, widened. He pulled away form her quickly and jumped back. Kagome smiled seductively, getting to her feet and stretching sinuously. 

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice full of surprise. Everyone turned as the heard laughter in the woods. Kwewe's head popped out of a bush.

"Silly people!" she cried, nearly rolling on the ground with laughter. "Yes, silly people you all are! If that was really the cure do you think that I would run away like that and let you take it so easily?" She burst into a new bout of laughter.

"What you gave her-" she couldn't continue as she broke down into snickers. "What you gave her was-" She pounded the ground with a fist, tears coming to her eyes as she held her sides from the pain of laughing so much.

"Ahahahahaha! What you gave her was the opposite!" she cried, finally falling to the ground. 

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. 

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe how absolutely wonderful this is! AHAHAHAHA!" It seemed that Kwewe could no longer control herself as she rolled around on the ground. "Oh MY GOD! AHAHAHAHA! What you gave her was something that would- AHAHAHA! That would make her- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! That would make her lose herself completely to the perversion! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehehehehe…." Her laughter finally seemed to be subsiding as she let out all of her mirth. 

"I couldn't have done this better myself!" she cried, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Inuyasha's hands were balled into fists at his sides. "Give us the antidote!" he yelled. This seemed to sober Kwewe up a bit from her laughter induced drunk-ness. She hopped to her feet, her laughter stopping abruptly, and ran into the forest on all fours. Sango hopped on Kirara's back, Shippo in tow, and followed the little mongrel. 

Inuyasha and Miroku's head turned slowly, cautiously, towards Kagome. She was smiling at them in a very un-Kagome way. She began to walk up to them, allowing her hips to sway from side to side. This would be perfect. Just her and two men, all alone. For every step that she took forward, the men took two back. 

'This is going to be hell,' Inuyasha thought. Kagome just laughed, thinking about all the different ways that she could ravish them. 


	7. Run Away Kagome

Inuyasha paced. He wasn't going to be able to last like this. They HAD to get the cure from Kwewe soon otherwise he wasn't sure if he could control himself for much longer. There was something else effecting him that didn't seem to bother Miroku. Because Inuyasha could smell, he knew that the powder wasn't only effecting Kagome in mind, but in body as well. It made it so that she was constantly in heat.

Normally, when Kagome was in heat, he could handle it. He might be a little more irritable than normal, but he could deal with it and keep his hands to himself, but what about now? If she was like this for more than a few days he might have to go away. 

Inuyasha blanched. He couldn't do that, because if he did, then he would have to explain to everybody why he had to go away, and that would be mortifying, not to mention the danger that everybody could be in if he left. He also couldn't just stop breathing through his nose because he needed a warning in case an enemy was coming near. 

Finally deciding that he would have to rely on sheer willpower, he began to walk back to camp. There was Kagome, tied to a tree right where he'd left her. There was something slightly different, however. Inuyasha's mind tried to search for what it was that was different. Oh yeah! When he left Kagome tied to the tree he was pretty sure that he hadn't left Miroku standing a mere inch in front of her with Kagome's foot massaging his leg. 

Inuyasha was there in a heartbeat, pounding Miroku's head. "What are you doing you lecherous monk?!" he screamed.

Miroku looked up at him sheepishly from the ground. "Heh, what can I say? She's persuasive………" 

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was smiling like there was no tomorrow. The smile dropped from her face as it set in a childish pout. 

"What?" she asked innocently. "I was lonely without you here Inuyasha. Just come a little closer and I'll show you how lonely……." Kagome wiggled her eyebrows. Inuyasha turned a bright red and stalked away from her, sitting down at the other end of the camp. 

Kagome continued to pout when he walked away. The perversion in her mind was screaming at her to get away and find some guys. Her mind flew through all of the guys that she had met. Who would be willing?…. There was Kouga…….. Kagome smiled mischievously. Oooh, there was also Sesshoumaru. He WAS cute after all, and as close to Inuyasha as one could get without the real thing. 

Briefly, Kagome came to her senses. 'I can't do this!' she yelled at herself. 'It wouldn't be fair to Inuyasha!' But soon the perversion reared its ugly head again. 'Oh, but it's so much fun.' Quickly formulating a plan, Kagome smiled to herself. This would work, it had to work. She could tell by the way that Inuyasha was acting that he cared about her, so of course he would react if he thought that she was in pain. 

Preparing herself for what was probably going to be the performance of her life, she took a deep breath and screamed. Immediately, Inuyasha and Miroku's heads snapped around to look at her. Not missing a beat, Kagome continued.

"AAAAHHHH! Help me! It hurts so bad!" she cried, writhing around against the tree. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant.

"Where?" he asked, worry in his voice. Kagome smiled inwardly, excellent. 

"ITAI! Please help me Inuyasha! It hurts!" she screamed one last time and slumped against the tree, head bowed. 

Inuyasha paled. Oh God, Kagome was dead. Using his claws, he cut through the rope that bound her and picked up her limp form. Kagome didn't move, although her mind was spinning on the inside. She had a great urge to try and claim Inuyasha right there, but knew that he wouldn't. So now she just had to be patient and wait until the right moment arose.

Inuyasha sat on the ground, holding Kagome's upper body in his arms. He stroked her hair without realizing it and Kagome's mind stopped.

'What am I doing?' she thought. 'How can I be doing this? He cares about me, so how can I go and find somebody else?' Her internal struggle continued while Miroku ran up to her. 

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku bent down and took Kagome's pulse.

"I'm not sure, but her heartbeat is racing. And it seems that she might have a fever. Quick, we must get her to water."

Inuyasha stood up, carrying Kagome, and began to run towards the river, Kagome in tow. When they reached it, Inuyasha set her down next to the river and cupped some water in his hands. He held a hand over Kagome's mouth, tilted her head with his other hand, and tried to get her to drink it. Not wanting to drown, Kagome drank it. Her internal debate was still going on without the knowledge of the two men.

That was the true reason for her seeming like she had a fever. Her hormones were running rampant and her body temperature had raised because of it. She felt like banging her head on a rock. Then, without any warning, Kagome sat up, stood, and halted at the edge of the river. The two men's eyes were focused on her. Then, just as suddenly as she had stood, Kagome walked over the edge into the rushing river and let the water take her away. 

Inuyasha could have screamed like a girl at that moment. This was all too much. Kagome smirked as she was swept quickly away by the river. It seemed that her perverted side had won this particular debate. Even thought the hanyou was fast, the river was rushing by quickly, and she had surprise on her side, so she hoped that she could get away from them. 

Rapids were coming up soon, she could hear them. She would have to get away soon, otherwise she would _really_ need Inuyasha to save her. 

Inuyasha stared for a moment before his reflexes kicked in. "Kagome!" he yelled, running after her quickly disappearing form. Miroku was still too stunned to do anything. 

Meanwhile………

Sango raced after Kwewe while on Kirara's back. This weird girl was quick and ran on all fours, but was not even a sliver youkai. She took out her giant boomerang and hurled it at the girl.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled. Kwewe dodged it at the last second, jumping to the side. Kwewe wasn't faster than Kirara, per say, it was just that she was more agile, which was what came in handy in these dense woods. Getting an idea, Sango had Kirara fly up above the trees and make no noise, but continue to follow the wiry girl.

Kwewe slowed and then stopped. Where had they gone? Had they given up. She chuckled to herself and sat down, pulled a pouch out of her bra thing. 

"They'd never look for the antidote _here_," she cried. Before she knew what was happening, Sango flew by, on Kirara's back, and snatched the pouch out of Kwewe's unsuspecting hands. 

"Hey!" she yelled after the demon exterminator. "That's mine! Give it back!" she screamed, her voice sounding like that of a child's. Sango ignored her and flew back towards their camp. Since they could never seem to get the antidote to Kagome when Kwewe was there, they would simply have to keep Kwewe away long enough to give her the antidote. 

Inuyasha ran along the river, searching it for Kagome. She would be approaching the rapids soon. The started just where a natural bridge, created by packed dirt that arced over the water, ended. Once she passed under that he would not be able to see her. 

Kagome also noticed this and smiled at her opportunity. Just as she passed under the bridge she grabbed a protruding root and prayed for it to hold. It did.

Since the rapids started a few feet from her, the pull in the water was intense. Kagome pushed her feet along the bottom of the river. It wasn't very deep, but it was running by her quickly enough to carry her away if she wasn't careful. 

Inuyasha continued to run, searching for a flash of green from Kagome's skirt in the water. He was just about to panic when he heard a weird noise. It sounded like something was running through the forest. He wanted to go and see what it was, but what about Kagome? What if she was still in the water drowning? 

Kagome nearly laughed out loud as she ran through the forest. She had escaped! Now she could do as she pleased! A large smirk graced her dripping features as she ran, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't realize that she had left the water for a while. 

Inuyasha was torn about what to do . What if that was Kwewe running through the forest and she had the cure? But it wouldn't do any good if Kagome was dead. Should he jump into the rapids and search for her? No, because he could get carried away too. Even though he was a hanyou, and was quite strong, it didn't amount to a whole lot in rapids. Unless he was able to have the ground to push off of he wouldn't be able to jump out of the water, and muscle didn't amount to much in rushing water. 

It was then, in the midst of his reverie, that a scent caught his nose. It was Kagome, and it was leading in the direction of the forest. Inuyasha was now more worried than when he thought that she was drowning. If Kagome did anything that she would regret while she was normal he was a dead half demon. 

Kagome nearly squealed with glee. She was free! What would she do now? Her perverted side screamed at her about all the things that she could do. 

So caught up in her hentai thoughts was she that she didn't notice she was quickly approaching a figure. Kagome was suddenly stopped by something that felt like a brick wall. She closed her eyes tightly as she fell back, hitting the ground. 

"Itai…." Kagome muttered, rubbing her now sore butt. She looked up, ready to yell at whatever was there, but instead her breath caught in her throat. It was perfect! She couldn't have planned this better if she tried. There, standing in front of her, looking down at her while she sat on the ground, was Sesshoumaru.

A/N: Sorry! I know, I know. There should be an update soon, depending on how inspired I get. Reviews= inspiration……… (coughs) Well, anyway. PLEASE review and tell me what you liked, perhaps a favorite line or scene? 


	8. Note

So sorry, I'm taking a hiatus to finish writing the story. When it's done I will update it every day until it's finished, but don't worry, I have more plot twists coming up. Inuyasha has the interesting experience of being turned into a girl by Kwewe. Muahahahaha! If you wish for me to notify you as to when it is being updated, email me. 


End file.
